geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Erebus
Erebus is an extreme demon by Rustam and Ilrell started in 2.0 and was verified in 2.1 by BoldStep. It is based on a radioactive facility which explains why the level is mostly green in color. It is currently placed as #1, the hardest rated level in the game, on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Description The level is unique in the sense that it is one of the only top 50 levels with green as its primary color of choice with its closest contender being Down Bass which sits at #20. Gameplay The level starts the player off with a mini ship sequence with some art in the form of a robot at the very beginning with the text "Ilrell & Rustam" "Erebus" and "Boldstep" spottable right under the art piece. The first bit of gameplay then follows in the form of a half speed difficult mini ship sequence with some gravity switching from both portals and orbs alike. After this comes an equally tight mini wave with size switching instead of gravity this time. Coming up is a short ball featuring several blue orbs which require timing in order to get through, and right after, a tough upside-down ship containing the first of the two coins which can be collected via a tiny straight fly. More straight flying follows as the ship turns mini and transitions into the next part. This section adds an extra layer of mystery to the song and bumps up the speed as well. First, a four spike jump immediately followed by a hard but short straight fly and an insanely narrow mini wave segment and a fast mini robot right after that with lots of difficult orb timings. Soon the robot turns into a cube and proceeds into a line of pink orbs, a blue and green orb, and yet another line of pink orbs. Some more orb timings appear as the player now enters a mini straight fly, which if passed, will be awarded by the long auto coming up. This auto segment takes up about 8% of the level and consists of a large text saying "Erebus" in the background with a custom font. The player then enters a mini ship sequence and is thrown into a barrage of extreme gameplay starting with a single green orb straight into a ball with insane timing and a short, near-impossible mini straight fly followed by even more timing, this time as a cube requiring blue orbs in both the air and ground to be tapped as well as a green orb and another blue orb leading the player into a UFO with even more extreme timing with orbs. Following this is a cube maze located right before the drop which has very limited vision and tons of fake orbs. Not only that, but it also turns dual for the last few seconds as well, then the drop appears. Here it starts off as a mini straight fly leading into an extreme mini wave segment, then a cube section, all in the span of about one second. This cube is filled with orbs of both green and blue variety, and they all require insane timing as well. Next up, there is yet another tiny straight fly into a ball with some more insane timing as it now enters ship form which tests the player's maneuverability through a decently long part followed by a spam wave into another tiny straight fly quickly turning into a cube afterwards. Like earlier cubes, this one contains lots of orbs testing the players timing with both blue orbs and a pink orb. A short but insane mini wave comes next leading into the last 20% of the level. The wave turns into a symmetrical dual cube with a jump and a pink orb into a similar segment, although now played as a ball. Following this ball is what is considered by many the hardest part of the level, referred to as: the dreaded ship, ''according to BoldStep himself. ''A ship of such extreme precision, stretching over 2.5 seconds and located 85% into the level is only one of the reasons why this level is as high up on the list as it is. If passed, the player will turn into a triple speed mini cube with some of the final insane orb and jump timings of the level right before the last straight fly and a single ball tap into a short auto leading the player to the final jump of the level: a 5-spike jump. Located on a platform held up by two fists, this serves as the final click of the entire level and will grant the player with the second coin of the level and the text "Verified by BoldStep," Layout by Ilrell," "Decorated by Rustam" and "GG". Records Fails * EndLevel crashed at 98%. Trivia * For being such an extreme level, it is not that long compared to some of the demons it has beaten in terms of the difficulty, only standing at roughly 1 minute and 10 seconds long. * A few parts in the level were remade for the final version, including the 8% long auto. This originally contained one of Rustam's high detailed skulls (now used in Yatagarasu) and the text "Still not dead?" written beside it. The second revision of the auto segment also contained the skull but instead of "Still not dead?" it was an actual logo for Erebus. * The cube maze right before the drop was also changed a bit. Although the gameplay did not change, lots of black translucent bars were added all over the screen to obscure the player's vision and make the level harder. * The level started its life on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List as #3, behind Yatagarasu and Sonic Wave, but its difficulty was soon realized and it was moved above Yatagarasu on the list and claimed the #2 spot. Then, on July 18, it became subject to another underrating, and was moved above the legendary Sonic Wave because of the very few victors, like EndLevel, stating that Erebus was in fact harder. It now sits at the top of the list as the hardest rated level in the game. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Featured Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals